Words with Friends
by Robcecada
Summary: Tradução. Bella Swan tem uma enorme queda pelo super astro Edward Cullen. Eles são obcecados pelo mesmo jogo. Poderão eles se conectar através de Words with Friends e se tornar algo mais? O tempo dirá! M para possíveis lemons no futuro e linguagem.
1. Nome

**Words With Friends**

**Título Original: **Words with Friends (www. fanfiction. net/s/6910604/1/Words_with_Friends)

**Autora: **Nolebucgrl

**Sinopse completa:** Bella Swan tem uma grande queda pelo super astro Edward Cullen. Eles são obcecados pelo mesmo jogo. Poderão eles se conectar através de Words with Friends e se tornar algo mais? O tempo dirá! Rated M para possíveis lemons no futuro e linguagem.

* * *

><p>01: Nome<p>

"Apresse-se! Está quase na hora!" Minha melhor amiga e companheira de quarto, Alice, gritou da sala. Olhei para o relógio, saltei fora da cama e fui para a sala. Alice e Rose já estavam enroladas no sofá, então me afundei na poltrona e sentei-me ansiosamente.

"Depois do comercial", Rose me falou. Alice, vestindo sua camisola rosa favorita da _Victoria's Secret_, estava praticamente vibrando de animação. Rosalie tentou parecer entediada, mas eu a vi batendo seus dedos no joelho.

O ridículo comercial de fraldas acabou e nós todas nos sentamos eretas quando David Letterman anunciou, "O primeiro convidado de hoje a noite é o grande astro de cinema da trilogia Steele, e ele está aqui para falar sobre o seu novo filme, _Wild at Heart_. Senhoras e senhores, Edward Cullen!" A platéia aplaudiu e lá estava ele, parecendo devastadoramente lindo em jeans pretos e uma camisa verde-escura que realçava seus olhos. Seu cabelo estava em seu usual estado selvagem, parecendo como se ele tivesse acabado de chegar no estúdio, o que não estava fora da hipótese desde que ele era o astro mais quente em Hollywood agora.

Ele sorriu aquela marca registrada, o sorriso torto que era uma espécie de meio sorriso, o tipo de sorriso que um cara te deu quando ele soube que você queria estar de pernas abertas e nua debaixo dele o mais rápido possível. Meu coração martelou no meu peito a simples visão dele. Ele era bonito demais para ser real.

"Bella se foi", Rose anunciou, estalando seus dedos na frente dos meus olhos. Golpeei sua mão impacientemente e me concentrei no homem glorioso à minha frente. Ele tinha apenas 25 anos, mas já atuou em cinco filmes de sucesso; os três filmes de ação Steele, e duas comédias românticas. _Wild at Heart _foi seu primeiro drama romântico e eu não podia esperar para vê-lo mostrar sua habilidade de atuação. Houve um grande zum-zum-zum em torno desse filme, tanto por causa de sua atuação, como porque ele esteve envolvido romanticamente com sua co-estrela, Irina Ivanov, uma importação russa com cabelos lisos escorridos, olhos azul-gelo e maçãs do rosto que poderiam cortar vidro. Eles eram um casal deslumbrante, mas terminaram abruptamente logo depois do filme. Graças a Deus, ela parecia uma vadia completa e o boato era que ela o traiu. Como alguém podia ser estúpido o bastante para enganar Edward Cullen era além de mim. Eu nunca olharia para outro homem de novo se ele fosse meu.

"Nesse filme você faz um peão de rodeio que fica gravemente ferido e tem que se submeter à terapia, correto?" Dave perguntou.

Edward assentiu. "Matt Walker é um peão de rodeio famoso e ele não acha que tenha algo pelo que viver quando ele sofre de paralisia após um mau lançamento de seu cavalo durante uma competição. Sua enfermeira, Sarah Millings, luta com ele e por ele e eles se apaixonam ao logo do caminho. Esse foi um papel muito desafiador, canalizando essa impotência."

"E sua ex-namorada, Irina Ivanov, interpreta Sarah?"

Edward pausou para tomar um gole de sua água. Isso pareceria para a maioria das pessoas que ele estava apenas bebendo, mas eu podia dizer que ele estava irritado. Havia um flash de raiva naqueles olhos verdes que era difícil de ver a menos que você tivesse olhando para eles.

"Sim, ela faz um bom trabalho com o papel. Era necessário ser forte, mas também simpática e ter equilíbrio na linha entre mimá-lo e desafiá-lo. Irina arrasou nisso."

"É difícil ver os dois de vocês nas telonas juntos?"

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. "É como com qualquer outro papel. Você lembra do personagem, mas você não é mais ele. Eu estou me preparando para filmar o próximo filme de Steele, então eu já estou de volta com a identificação de Steven Steele."

"E nós mal podemos esperar por esse." Letterman virou-se para a platéia. "Estaremos de volta com Edward Cullen depois disso."

"Babaca", murmurei quando os comerciais vieram.

"Edward? Eu achei que ele foi ótimo!" Alice o defendeu ardentemente. Sua queda por ele era quase tão ruim quanto a minha, embora eu não achasse que ela pensava nele tão embaraçosamente frequente quanto eu pensava.

"Não Edward! Ele estava perfeito, como sempre. Letterman. O perguntando sobre Irina desse jeito."

"Prostituta", Rose entoou ao mesmo tempo em que Alice dizia, "Piranha."

"Exatamente. É uma droga que ele tenha que ser perguntado sobre ela o tempo todo. Eles estão separados há seis meses." Isso me deixou com raiva em seu lugar, o que eu sabia que era estúpido, mas me fez sentir bem defendê-lo. Ao menos alguém o defendia. Sua ex estava em todas as capas de revistas com um cara diferente a cada semana, enquanto Edward era mostrado sozinho ou com amigos. Ele não estava namorando, ou se estava, estava sendo mantido muito quieto. Eu esperava que ele não estivesse. Quero dizer, eu queria que ele fosse feliz, mas eu gostava de fingir que ele era solteiro e que eu tinha uma chance, por mais minúscula que ela pudesse ser.

O intervalo comercial acabou e Edward contou a Dave sobre uma recente viagem de volta a casa, em Chicago. "Eu derrubei meu celular no Lago Michigan quando uma onda inclinou o barco onde eu estava. Graças a Deus existe uma loja da Apple bem próxima à esquina da casa dos meus pais."

"Ahh, então você é um usuário do iPhone, huh?"

Edward sorriu. "Isso realmente não importa pra mim, mas eu estou muito viciado no meu aplicativo Words With Friends. Eu não podia passar um dia sem jogar." Sentei-me um pouco mais ereta e olhei para Alice e Rose. Alice estava de pé em um flash, correndo para o seu quarto e agarrando seu iPhone antes de retornar para o sofá.

"Eu vou jogar Words with Friends com Edward Cullen!" Ela anunciou. Na TV, um trecho do filme de Edward estava correndo. Ele estava discutindo com Irina sobre terapia, parecendo extremamente gostoso, mesmo em uma roupa horrível de hospital.

"Você não sabe o _screen name_ dele." Alice estava digitando no telefone e ignorando Rose.

"StevenSteele funcionou! Acabei de enviar um pedido!" Alice abraçou seu telefone em seu peito e olhou com olhos brilhantes.

"Você realmente acha que ele usaria o nome de seu personagem para o telefone dele?" Perguntei, olhando-a incrédula.

"Bem, o que mais ele usaria?" Alice perguntou desligando a TV agora que a parte de Edward no programa havia acabado.

Abri minha boca para dizer a ela exatamente o que ele usaria, mas então a fechei. Por que dar a ela a dica? Por que não tentar jogar com ele eu mesma? Hmmm, jogar com Edward Cullen, aí estava uma ideia. Dei de ombros em vez disso.

"Espere e veja! Ele vai responder!" Alice anunciou, levantando-se para andar de volta para o seu quarto.

Rose bufou. "Claro, Pequena. Edward Cullen irá, aleatoriamente, selecionar você entre a massa que acabou de correr para chamá-lo para jogar."

"Nunca se sabe!" Ela cantou dançando de volta para o seu quarto. Desdobrei-me da poltrona, disse boa-noite para Rose e voltei para o meu próprio quarto. Eu tinha aula de literatura às 8 da manhã e era hora de ir dormir um pouco.

Subi na cama e desliguei minha lâmpada. Meu próprio iPhone deitado na mesinha de cabeceira, carregando. Apanhei-o e o liguei, abrindo meu aplicativo de Words with Friends. BlueBel22 tinha 5 jogos em andamento, mas eu ignorei esses e pressionei o símbolo verde _Mais_, no canto da tela. Coloquei em _Nome de Usuário_ e digitei _Skeletor_. Edward havia falado em inúmeras entrevistas sobre o seu amor pelo desenho He-Man quando criança, e o quanto aquele cara mau, Esqueleto, o havia divertido. Tinha apenas uma boa chance de ser ele como qualquer outra coisa, certo? Bem, talvez eu precisasse de mais alguma coisa. Seu número favorito é 17; ele disse isso em sua primeira entrevista para a _Entertainment Weekly_.

_Skeletor17_ veio como um nome ativo e eu iniciei um novo jogo. Eu ri quando vi as minhas letras. PENIS? Eu não ia jogar a palavra pênis para Edward Cullen. Meno? Eh. Nome... Essa estava boa. Existia um significado ali, como eu malditamente queria saber seu nome, se Skeletor17 era Edward Cullen. Joguei isso para os meus míseros 8 pontos e fechei o aplicativo antes de desligar meu celular.

Eu tinha que ir para a cama para não parecer um zumbi na sala de aula amanhã. Talvez eu acorde para uma resposta de Edward. Uma garota podia sonhar.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu ri demais quando comecei a ler essa fan fiction. Alice e Bella atrás do Edward são exatamente como minha melhor amiga e eu atrás do Robert. Alice, aqui, é a perfeita definição de fã que não tem medo de sonhar. Amo isso. HSUHSUAS.<strong>

**Tenho certeza de que, quem ler, não vai se arrepender.**


	2. Espionagem

**Título Original: **Words with Friends (www. fanfiction. net/s/6910604/1/Words_with_Friends)

**Autora: **Nolebucgrl

* * *

><p>Acordei ao som de Lady Gaga me assegurando que <em>eu nasci desse jeito<em>*, o que me fez gemer e rapidamente dar um tapa em meu despertador. Suas músicas eram irritantemente cativantes e a ultima coisa que eu precisava era ter isso em minha cabeça o dia todo. Liguei meu iPhone e abri o aplicativo _Words with Friends_ pela quinta vez desde que enviei o convite para Skeletor17, mas ainda não havia resposta. Sim, eu tive um sono de merda noite passada, ansiosa demais para saber se eu o havia encontrado para me importar com algo tão importante quanto dormir. Em outras palavras, eu era uma imbecil do caralho.

* Tradução de I Was Born This Way, música da Lady Gaga.

Eu tropecei para o banheiro e joguei água fria no rosto em um esforço para acordar. O que foi que me possuiu para que eu me inscrevesse em uma turma de literatura às 8 horas da manhã em meu senior year? Esse era o tipo de coisa idiota que um novato faria, mas não. Eu precisava melhorar meu Chaucer. Ótimo.

Depois de tomar banho, coloquei um par de jeans e uma camisa de manga comprida vermelha. Outono em Washington era absolutamente lindo e eu iria desfrutar a temperatura acima dos 15 graus como estava previsto para o dia. Fui para a cozinha e me servi uma xícara de café. Rose não tinha aula até 09:45, mas Alice já estava de pé para sua aula de biologia. Ela sorriu amplamente para mim ao encher seu copo "para-viagem" e pegou sua mochila. Eu peguei a minha e nós saímos juntas, assim como fazemos todas as manhãs de terça e quinta-feira.

Alice não era uma pessoa da manhã, então eu não tinha a menor ideia do por que de ela estar com esse sorrisinho idiota. Ela esperou até que estivéssemos fora do apartamento para soltar um grito ensurdecedor que me fez cobrir as orelhas.

"O que diabos há de errado com você, Alice?" exigi. Graças a Deus ela esperou até estarmos do lado de fora para gritar desse jeito, porque Rose teria nos matado primeiro e feito perguntas depois. Ela era uma pessoa da manhã menos do que nós duas juntas.

"Não há nada de errado! Está tudo tão, tão certo!" Seus olhos verdes estavam sonhadores enquanto ela levava as duas mãos ao coração. "Ele aceitou meu jogo! Nem mesmo dez minutos depois de eu enviar o pedido, Edward jogou a palavra coração, o que, com certeza, é um sinal!" Ela pontuou suas palavras com uma pirueta ridícula, fazendo voar sua saia.

Meu coração caiu com suas palavras, mas então eu lembrei do nome ridículo que ela escolheu para achá-lo e eu soube que esse não podia ser ele. Ele nunca usaria algo tão óbvio. Por que não usar logo Edward Cullen, então?

Alice estava tão animada que eu não entrei no espírito; coisa pela qual eu sinto muito, mas não era um maldito sinal; isso era apenas a porra de uma palavra.

"Você o enviou uma mensagem?"

"É claro! Eu disse que sou a maior fã dele." Ela estendeu a mão e tocou meu braço direito, olhando-me com sinceridade. "Sem ofensa, Bella. Eu sei que provavelmente você é a maior fã, mas dificilmente eu poderia me chamar de a segunda maior fã, certo?"

Eu engoli uma resposta rude e acenei para que ela seguisse em frente. "De qualquer maneira, eu joguei "sem" no coração, como se o meu coração fosse dele. Não é a coisa mais fofa?"

Somente se fofo equivalesse a irritante, para ser honesta — coisa que com certeza eu não iria ser. E quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais a irritação aumentava. Por que meu Edward não podia ter me respondido? Mesmo que, sem dúvida, ela estivesse com o Edward errado, eu não podia deixar de desejar que tivesse sido eu quem recebeu uma resposta. Então de novo, talvez o fato de que ele não houvesse respondido ainda só provava que eu estava certa e Alice errada.

"Ele disse alguma coisa de volta?"

Ela soltou uma risadinha. "Ele disse 'Obrigado. Steven Steele é um diabo de um personagem!' E então ele perguntou se meu nome era Alice. Ele é tão perspicaz!" ela emocionou-se.

Há! Edward Cullen nunca diria algo assim. Diabo? Alice estava, claramente, jogando com um garoto de 12 anos de idade. Eca, isso me parecia errado. Mas eu a conhecia bem demais para querer dissuadi-la da ideia de que ela tinha o verdadeiro Edward ao invés de um garoto pré-puberdade que achava que Steven Steele era o personagem mais legal do mundo, o que com certeza ele era. Mas Edward nunca diria isso.

"Seu screen name é AliceMaravilhosa. Não é ciência espacial deduzir que este seria o seu nome", respondi secamente.

"Você, entre todas as pessoas, sabe o quão esperto ele é, Bella", ela rosnou, seu entusiasmo desaparecendo devido a minha reação. Eu imediatamente me senti mal. Eu estava sendo uma vadia, atirando pedras nas teorias dela só porque o meu Edward ainda não havia respondido. Claro, o fato de que o dela aparentemente não tinha vida, e que respondeu meio rápido demais, me deixaria desconfiada, mas Alice merecia ter sua diversão. Não havia problemas nisso. Ela era minha melhor amiga, e se ela estava feliz, eu deveria estar feliz por ela.

"Desculpe. Eu não dormi bem." Isso era verdade. Entre acordar e checar meu telefone a cada par de horas, eu tive um par de sonhos ruins sobre Edward me rejeitando, tanto no jogo como em pessoa, então eu não estava no melhor dos meus humores. "Eu estou animada por você, sério." Tentei colocar mais calor em meu tom de voz. "Eu espero que esse seja ele."

Alice sorriu, seu bom-humor restaurado. Ela era rápida em se recuperar, o que era uma de suas melhores características, aos meus olhos. "É claro que esse é ele! Ele vai se apaixonar por mim e me levar embora para Hollywood. Eu vou co-estrelar em um filme com ele e então nós vamos nos casar e ter um monte de bebês lindos."

Não pude evitar. Eu ri dela. "Há uma falha no seu plano. Você não sabe atuar."

Ela fez beicinho e me acotovelou. "Isso não é verdade! Eu estava ótima em Romeu e Julieta."

"Você era a única pequena o bastante para caber naquela torre ridícula que fizemos", respondi. Ela riu junto comigo. "E isso foi na quinta série. Você precisará trabalhar nas suas habilidades um pouco mais."

"Isso tudo voltará pra mim, você vai ver." Eu sacudi minha cabeça e decidi deixá-la ter seus delírios. Que mal poderia fazer?

"Não tenho dúvidas de que você vai arrasar em Hollywood, Alice."

Ela me deu um forte abraço quando paramos na frente de Prentiss Hall. "Obrigada, Bella! Eu vou levá-la direto ao topo junto comigo. Edward deve ter amigos lindos. Nunca se sabe!" Eu sabia, mas não estava disposta a arrastar Alice de volta para a realidade. Uma vez que ela havia começado, não havia mais como pará-la. A abracei de volta.

"É legal da sua parte pensar em mim, Alice."

"É claro! Você é minha melhor amiga no mundo e eu te amo pra caramba. Fama e fortuna não vão mudar isso!"

Eu ri e acenei pra ela. "Vá para classe, pessoa louca. Te vejo mais tarde."

Entrei na sala de aula e me desliguei enquanto meu professor falava sem parar sobre Coração de Cavaleiro. Intermináveis noventa minutos depois, eu finalmente estava livre e saí para me sentar em uma das mesas de piquenique. Eu não teria aula até 11:45, então teria algum tempo para ler. Peguei minha cópia de Wild at Heart e comecei a abri-la, mas tive que parar para olhar para a capa. Eu li o livro inúmeras vezes e tinha uma das cópias originais, mas eu tive que comprar a edição do filme para que eu tivesse uma foto de Edward na capa, parecendo tão quebrado mas ainda assim tão lindo.

Eu tracei a incrível linha de sua mandíbula por um momento e me permiti imaginar que era eu quem tomava conta dele e trazia aquele sorriso perfeito de volta ao seu rosto. Meu telefone tocou e eu tirei-o da bolsa. Alice queria saber se eu queria pegar alguma coisa para comer antes de nossa próxima aula. Eu a enviei um torpedo de volta dizendo onde eu estava e ela me respondeu dizendo que me encontraria em dez minutos.

Fechando o meu livro, eu o guardei em minha bolsa. Meu telefone ainda estava ligado e eu percebi que podia checar mais uma vez se ele tinha jogado. Eu estava, provavelmente, fadada ao fracasso de novo, mas era uma tentativa que valia a pena.

Eu abri o aplicativo de Words with Friends e, oh meu Deus! Skeletor17 havia respondido! Minha mão estava tremendo quando abri o jogo. Ele jogou a palavra 'time' no _e_ do meu 'nome'. Havia um "1" próximo à pequena caixa de mensagem verde. Edward Cullen me enviou uma mensagem! Apertei o botão e a abri.

_Oi. Eu conheço você?_

Qual a melhor forma de responder essa pergunta? "Não, mas eu te conheço?" Ótimo, Bella, isso soa como se você fosse alguma perseguidora psicopata que irá matá-lo. "Não, mas eu gostaria que você conhecesse?" Isso soava um pouco à frente demais, como se eu estivesse oferecendo o meu corpo ou coisa assim. Digo, eu totalmente ofereceria se ele me quisesse, mas provavelmente essa não era a primeira impressão que eu precisava fazer.

Merda, o que eu digo para a pessoa que pode ser o garoto dos meus sonhos? Essas podiam ser as primeiras palavras que iríamos trocar. Algum dia, esse poderia ter sido o início de nosso amor épico, a história que contaríamos a todos sobre como nos conhecemos. O quê? Pode acontecer! Eu preciso ser profunda e memorável.

Você me conhece? Não. Certo, vamos começar com não.

_Não, eu só queria alguém novo com quem jogar._ Bem, isso foi ridículo, eu não ia enviar isso. Fui para o backspace, mas acabei pressionando enviar. Merda! Desenviar! Desenviar! Por que não existe uma porra de botão desenviar quando precisamos dele? Tão patético. Hora para reparação dos danos.

_Oh, não era isso o que eu queria dizer. Desculpe, sou uma retardada._ Ótimo, agora eu soei como uma idiota. Ele se manterá bem longe de mim, isso é certo. Eu rapidamente joguei 'espionagem' em seu 'time', ganhando 11 pontos, e fechei o aplicativo. Isso pode, também, enviar a mensagem de que eu não era nada além de uma espiã trapalhona, como aquele cara, o Inspetor Clouseau. Eu era uma droga. Minha amizade com Edward Cullen estava acabada antes mesmo de começar.


	3. Resfolegar

**Título Original: **Words with Friends (www. fanfiction. net/s/6910604/1/Words_with_Friends)

**Autora: **Nolebucgrl

* * *

><p>"Bella! Venha aqui! Edward estará na Oprah!" Obrigada, Rose, como se eu não soubesse? Eu havia ligado o DVR e agora eu queria me martirizar em meu quarto sobre a minha própria idiotice por algum tempo, em vez de olhar para o homem mais bonito da Terra que eu provavelmente havia assustado para sempre. Uma cabeça loira apareceu no meu quarto. "Me desculpe, você ficou surda? Eu disse que Edward vai aparecer na TV e ainda assim você está aqui, lendo um livro idiota."<p>

Eu a encarei. "Esse livro idiota é um pedaço da literatura que... Ugh, você está certa, é um livro idiota." Eu abaixei o meu The Canterbury Tales, o que eu normalmente não pensaria como idiota, mas gastar uma aula inteira falando sobre ele era capaz de matar qualquer interesse que uma vez eu pudesse ter.

Rose pulou na minha cama e jogou meu livro no chão, o que me irritaria, mas eu não conseguia fazer minhas emoções funcionarem. "Então, o que há de errado com você? Seu verdadeiro amor está na televisão e você não vai assisti-lo?"

Verdadeiro amor... Quem me dera. "Está gravando."

Ela riu e estapeou minha perna. "E desde quando isto a impediu de assistir ao vivo também? Isso é por causa da Alice?"

Alice, felizmente, estava em aula. Ela jogou mais algumas vezes com o Edward "dela" e nos enviou atualizações de sua missão para se tornar a nova senhora Cullen. Eu juro que se não a amasse, eu a odiaria. Mas esta era apenas Alice. Ela sempre sonhou mais alto do que qualquer um que eu já conheci. Se alguém iria ser arrastado para Hollywood para se casar com uma estrela de cinema por causa do jogo Words With Friends, esse alguém seria Alice.

"Não."

"Por favor, Bella, eu conheço vocês duas. Você já leu a merda que ela alega ser ele está dizendo?" Ela revirou os olhos e sacudiu sua cabeça, seus cabelos dourados caíram em cascatas por seus ombros. "Edward Cullen não chamaria seu personagem de o mais legal do mundo, ou seja lá o que for que ela disse. E eu duvido que ele já estivesse falando o quão maravilhosa ela é."

Eu bufei. "Ele está apenas brincando com ela."

"Exatamente. Se ela estiver falando com Edward Cullen, eu rasparei minha cabeça e correrei pelada pelo campus."

Eu ri. "E ainda assim os homens a acharão atraente."

Ela riu. "Mas é claro. Falando de homens... não olhe pra mim desse jeito." Como eu a estava olhando? Ah, claro, este deveria ser o meu olhar de desinteresse. Ela cutucou meu braço. "Terá uma grande festa na Sig Ep amanhã à noite e este é exatamente o remédio que você precisa para sair deste pavor. Melhor ainda, nós duas sabemos o quão pegável Alice fica em festas. Ela esquecerá tudo sobre StevenSteele."

Com certeza ela esqueceria. "Você me conhece melhor que isso, doutora Hale. Eu não quero ir a Sig Ep."

"Por quê, não? Tyler não está mais por aqui." Ela me olhou. "Você ainda não está pressa àquele idiota, não, né?"

Como se isso fosse possível. "Não, mas eu realmente não quero sair com os amigos garanhões dele e ser lembrada da idiota que eu fui por dois anos."

Rose chegou mais para perto e passou seus braços sobre os meus ombros. "Primeiro, você não é idiota. E você certamente não é a primeira garota que foi enganada por um cara. Segundo, você não é a única que já foi traída." Sua boca fechou em uma linha triste e eu soube que ela estava pensando em Royce. Ele abateu metade do campus pelas costas dela. Mas ela nunca havia, tolamente, achado que ele a amava também.

"Sim, Rose, mas todo mundo sabe que ele tinha uma namorada esperando por ele em casa, por todos os dois anos que nós saímos, e que ele a engravidou. Eles sabem porque ele não voltou este ano." Por que ele não podia ter desaparecido sem sentir essa necessidade de ficar se explicando? Foi ruim o bastante quando eu recebi seu telefonema no meu primeiro dia de volta. Ele tinha que telefonar pra eles, também? Eu via os olhares que eles me lançavam, alguns presunçosos, alguns de piedade, e todos sabendo. Isso era uma droga. Era muito mais seguro dar o meu coração a uma celebridade que nem sabia que eu estava viva. Não havia nenhuma mágoa real envolvida.

"Não. O que eles sabem é que a super gostosa da ex do Tyler está disponível. Ele até pode ser um pau e meio, mas nem todos são assim. Eu sei que Mike Newton está morrendo para te convidar para sair."

Mike Newton. O ex-colega de apartamento de Tyler. É claro que ele queria me convidar para sair. Ele já me viu sem roupa várias vezes ao longo dos anos e não fez nenhuma tentativa de esconder o fato de que gostou do que viu.

"Você sairia com Mike Newton?" Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha com descrença.

Rose fez uma careta. "Não, ele é bom demais para o meu gosto." Eu rio, embora fosse verdade. Mike era o tipo de garoto americano — cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, boa estrutura; e Rose tinha uma queda por bad boys. Mike, estranhamente, me lembrava um Golden Retriever. Eu gostava de cachorros, mas eu não queria namorar alguém que se parecesse com um.

"Mas você precisa fazer sexo e eu tenho certeza que ele estaria mais do que disposto. Assim como estariam metade dos caras de lá."

"Então sua prescrição é sexo sem compromisso, doutora Hale?"

"Eu tenho que terminar a faculdade de medicina antes que seja oficial, mas você pode continuar me chamando assim, Professora Swan." Ela me mostrou um sorriso brilhante. "Minha receita é que você saia deste apartamento e se divirta um pouco. Se isso envolver nudez e orgasmos alucinantes, melhor ainda."

"Mike Newton não é capaz de dar orgasmos alucinantes." Eu sabia disso sem saber, e eu nunca ficaria realmente sabendo. Embora eu achasse que Edward Cullen fosse capaz de dar.

"Certo, uma outra pessoa sem ser Mike Newton, então. Apenas diga que você virá, Bella. Você não transa desde..." ela se interrompeu e fez uma careta.

"Sim, exatamente, desde a última vez que vocês me arrastaram dizendo que eu precisava transar. E todas nós sabemos como isso terminou." Chutei sua perna levemente. Erro de proporções épicas era leve demais para descrever aquela noite.

"Bem, que droga, Bella, Sam era um cara enorme, quem é que ia saber que ele tem um pênis tão pequeno?" Rose sacudiu a cabeça tristemente. "Estou feliz que você tenha dado um test drive nele antes que eu cometesse esse erro." Eu ri com descrença e a empurrei. Ela riu e sentou-se tirando seu cabelo dos olhos.

"Que amiga você é!" Ri junto com ela.

"Eu sou uma amiga muito boa. Eu o dei a você. Não é minha culpa que ele tenha um pau rosa." Gargalhei com a expressão de seu rosto quando ela falou pau rosa. Nós ficamos o chamando assim por semanas depois do incidente. Felizmente eu não via Sam há alguns meses. Eu sabia que riria se o visse.

"Sim, foi muito legal da parte de vocês irem embora para que eu tivesse a pior noite da minha vida, Rose. Sério, você é a melhor amiga do planeta."

Ela riu e descansou a cabeça no meu antebraço. "Mas ele era gostoso. Todos aqueles músculos, tatuagens e pele bronzeada. É uma pena que haja um pau rosa debaixo de todo aquele maravilhoso couro preto." Ugh, couro. O que me possuiu para que eu fosse lá? Ah, certo, Rose e Alice e seus conselhos de que eu deveria voltar lá.

"E isso apenas prova o ponto de que eu não preciso transar. Isso só termina em desastre."

Rose me cutucou. "Qual é, Bella. Apenas diga que você virá conosco. Você não pode ficar sentada o fim de semana inteiro apenas estudando e pensando em um astro de cinema. Você precisa viver um pouco." Eu gostava de ficar sentada e pensando em um astro de cinema. É claro, esta semana eu ficaria pensando sobre o quão idiota eu fui ao dizer algo tão estúpido quanto querer jogar com gente nova. Embora fosse verdade, especialmente se era para jogar com Edward Cullen.

"Certo, eu vou." Era melhor do que ficar aqui obsessiva o fim de semana inteiro. "Mas não ficarei com ninguém."

Rose sentou-se e sorriu brilhantemente. "Que bom. Nós precisamos de alguma diversão antes da formatura. Só Deus sabe o quão ocupadas nós estaremos nos próximos anos." Isso era verdade. Com Rose estudando medicina, Alice enfermagem, e eu, pós-graduação, provavelmente não haverá mais tantas festas. Embora, conhecendo essas duas, nós daríamos um jeito.

"Você vai vir assistir o seu homem ou eu terei que babar sobre ele sozinha?" Eu ri quando ela saiu da cama.

"Estou indo*." Me perguntei o que ele estava vestindo. Me perguntei se ele contaria a Oprah sobre alguma garota louca com quem ele estava jogando Words With Friends, até ela dizer algo estúpido. Podia muito bem descobrir.

*Em inglês, 'I'm coming' também pode se referir ao orgasmo, por isso o comentário de Rosalie.

"Ainda não, mas esperançosamente sexta você estará." Rose se esquivou do travesseiro que eu joguei contra ela e ela saiu do quarto rindo.

Eu não transaria na sexta-feira, isso eu sabia. Olhei para o meu iPhone no meu criado-mudo. Eu não olhava Words With Friends desde que joguei aquelas palavras ridículas pela manhã. Eu meio que me senti mal pelas pessoas que eu estava negligenciando e eu tenho que admitir que estava curiosa para saber se ele havia jogado. Provavelmente não, visto que estaria conversando com a rainha da televisão hoje. Eu suspirei e liguei o telefone, abrindo o aplicativo.

Havia Alice, esperando-me jogar desde ontem. Jess, Angela, Eric e, sim, havia uma nova mensagem de Skeletor17. Meu Deus. Meu coração estava disparado quando abri o nosso jogo. Phage? Eu conhecia essa palavra. Bem, conhecia sobre a palavra. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com bactérias. Por que Edward conhecia essa palavra? Porque ele era brilhante e inteligente, esse era o porquê! É claro que ele era. Ele não parecia estar sempre com um livro quando os paparazzi o flagravam?

Hesitei antes de clicar no botãozinho verde de Mensagem.

_Uma retardada? Isso é ruim. Aqui estava eu, pensando que meu queijo favorito tinha ganhado vida e estava procurando por mim. Acho que minha nutricionista vai agradecer por este não ser o caso. Eu gosto de jogar com gente nova, ocasionalmente. Sua vez, Garota/Garoto Queijo?_

Ai meu Deus, Edward Cullen conhecia o queijo BluBell! E ele o adorava, assim como eu! Quem foi que disse que nós não tínhamos nada em comum? Queijo era um ótimo lugar para começar. Tudo bem, Bella, hora de responder de forma inteligente desta vez. Não foda mais isso.

_Sinto que eu não seja o seu queijo favorito, mas eu provavelmente não me importaria se você me desse uma mordida, contanto que não seja uma grande. Quem se importa com o que sua nutricionista pensa?Esta garota gosta de queijo assim como você também deveria!_

Essa foi boa, embora um pouco mais atirada do que eu costumava ser, mas o que eu tinha a perder? Eu já havia dito que queria jogar com alguém novo e isso não o mandou embora, certo?

_Quem é que tem um nutricionista, a propósito? Você não é um cara acamado pela gordura que tem que ser removido de casa por um helicóptero, é? Está tudo bem se você for, eu ainda assim jogarei com você, bem, eletronicamente, de qualquer maneira._

Eu ri alto com o pensamento de Edward Cullen sendo um cara cheio de gordura. Ele estaria na Oprah por um motivo completamente novo, então.

_Sua vez, He/She-Man?_

*He: ele / She: ela.

Pronto. Agora ele sabia que eu era uma garota e esperançosamente me deixaria saber que ele era um _ele_ em sua próxima resposta. Eu não o havia assustado. Por algum milagre, ele ainda estava ali, jogando comigo. Oh, Deus, Edward Cullen jogando comigo! Aquelas mãos... Foco, Bella!

Voltei para o jogo e estudei minhas letras. Inferno, sim. Joguei no seu G de _Phage_. _Resfolegar_. Dupla pontuação. Isto valeu para sexta-feira à noite também. Que Deus me ajude. Desliguei meu telefone e saltei da cama. Hora de assistir meu He-Man.


End file.
